Cooking Academy Wiki
Here you can learn more about all the recipes, the teachers, the trophies and the ways of earning highest scores! Grab your oven mitts and don your Chef’s Hat! Cooking Academy is the game that places you in the kitchen of a prestigious culinary school! From Eggrolls to Pancakes, from Ravioli to Crème Brulee, it’s up to you to prepare over 50 different recipes! Learn interesting trivia about food while mastering the skills of chopping, kneading, mashing, flipping, frying, and much more!Unlock new recipes and trophies by passing your cooking courses and exams. Are you ready to be a Master Chef? Well then it’s time to enroll at the Cooking Academy! The Full Version of Cooking Academy features: *Over 50 Unique Recipes. *5 Courses to Master: Appetizers, Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner, and Dessert. *38 Different Mini Games. *8 Trophies with 4 different rankings to unlock. Welcome to the World Culinary Workshop! Cooking Academy 2 will put you in the kitchens of restaurants from all corners of the globe. From Chinese BBQ Pork Buns, to Mexican Tamales, to Japanese Sushi, make your way through 60 different recipes from eight different countries! Learn interesting trivia about food while mastering all new skills and mini-games including food processors, mixers, raiding the fridge and much more! Unlock new recipes and trophies as you complete recipes and exams in each of the eight restaurants. Are you ready to cook foods from around the world? Then get ready for a culinary adventure with Cooking Academy 2: World Cuisine! The Full Version of Cooking Academy 2 features: *60 Unique Recipes. *8 Countries to Master: China, Italy, America, India, Thailand, Mexico, Japan, and France. *50 Unique Cooking Games. *11 Trophies with 4 different rankings to unlock. Welcome back to the Cooking Academy! After winning a million dollars and starting your own restaurant, you are now writing your very own cookbook! And who better to help your research than your old professor Henri Fromage and his friends! Learn interesting trivia about food while mastering all new skills and mini-games including Refrigerate, Seasoning, Find Food, and much more! Cook Croissants, Tapioca Pudding, Chicken & Waffles, and many more new exciting recipes! Get ready for a culinary adventure with Cooking Academy 3: Recipe for Success! The Full Version of Cooking Academy 3 features: *Over 60 recipes and exams. *50 Unique Cooking Games. *11 Trophies with 4 different rankings to unlock. A"s Cooking Academy"s valedictorian you have been selected as a contestant for the TV show Restaurant Royale. Buy appliances and play cooking mini-games to create mouthwatering dishes such as Cheeseburgers, Sushi, and Chimichangas. Fill your restaurant with fancy counters, tables, and décor to attract customers and earn more money. Master recipes to unlock culinary delights from across the globe. It"s up to you to build the ultimate restaurant and win the Restaurant Royale competition! The Full Version of Cooking Academy 4 features: *Run your own restaurant as you compete in the TV show Restaurant Royale. *Master cooking games to unlock all 60 dishes. *Three different restaurant themes: American, Asian, and Mexican. *Customize your restaurant with over 100 unique elements of decor to boost popularity. *Four different upgradeable appliances. *Collect Trophies to level up faster. *Complete daily and story goals to earn Coins and Bucks. Category:Browse